


Moon over Miami

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon made him think of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon over Miami

He stood on the boardwalk looking out over the water, enjoying the serenity of the moment. It was a full moon and he knew tomorrow would be busy. It always was the day after a full moon. He didn't understand it. Didn't understand what it was about a full moon that brought out the crazies. Oh some would explain how the moon affected the tides and the electromagnetic field of the planet. But none of the explained in plain and simple words why more babies were born and people killed in crimes of passion.

The moon made him think of her. Calleigh.

The full moon left a path of silver shimmering across the waves. The ripples reminded him of her hair cascading down her back. The truth be told most things made him think of her. The thoughts brought by the moon weren't your run of the mill reminiscences. They were memories of many of their firsts. He'd met her while working a double the night of a full moon. For a first date they had a full moon picnic on a beach in South Beach. The first time they made love was at her place with the light of a full moon streaming through the window.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Tim replied as he felt her arms go around his waist and her head lay on his back.

"You looked like you were a million miles away."

"A whole lot closer actually," he replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You." He turned in her embrace and tipped her chin up so he could kiss her.

"Mmm…" she sighed, contentedly when he pulled back. "We should go home."

"Yeah… tomorrow will be a long day," he interrupted, guessing what she was going to say.

"No. Well yes, But no," she stammered. "I was going to say we could go home and watch the moon while curled up in bed."

"I like that idea," Speed agree. Seeing her body illuminated by the moon was something he considered a perfect picture.

Taking her hand, he led them down the boardwalk toward her house. Soon he would have the woman he loved in his arms and they would lay together making up stories about the moon over Miami.


End file.
